For the One You Love 2
by Mazoku-sempai
Summary: The long awaited sequel is here! What trials await Hiei on his path to resurrection and how will he handle Kurama now that he knows how he truly feels? Not to mention Yuusuke is still no where to be found...
1. Chapter 1

~As always, I only own the plot. I don't own the series or characters, so don't sue me.

**Part One: Life and Death**

**Chapter One: No Reason to Return**

"I don't care what you think you want Hiei," Koenma, junior ruler of Spirit World snapped. "Yuusuke said the same thing when he died!"

"Tch, the difference between his situation and mine was he was young and inexperienced," the fire demon retorted. "There's nothing left for me in life."

"What about a family of your own? Someone to love and love you in return!"

"I don't need to be loved," Hiei responded lowly while crossing his arms and looking away from the demi-god.

"Don't give me that bull!" Koenma yelled as his fist slammed against his desk. "I know you crave that kind of feeling whether you admit it or not. Don't forget, I know your entire history from your birth to your death!"

The small demon remained silent and the brunette sighed in exasperation. There had to be some way to convince him that he had plenty left in his life to do. Although the demi-god could see the future outcome of events, he was forbidden from gazing at the files of his detectives. The idea tempted him, but he knew better. If he read the files, his father would surely take his life and condemn him to an eternity of torture and solitude. Pushing the thought aside he came up with a better, safer alternative.

"Fine Hiei, if you won't listen to reason," the demi-god smirked, "I'll have Botan do the same thing to you as I had her do with Yuusuke."

"Koenma believes that by showing you all the people who care about you," Botan said as she flew on her oar with Hiei standing on the back of it, "You'll come to your senses about being revived."

"No wonder Yuusuke choose to return to life," the fire demon snorted. "It was to get away from Spirit World and your insane logic."

"Well that's not a very nice thing to say," the ferry girl pouted slightly.

The first destination was an obvious one as a vast expanse of land and a temple came into view. As they quickly approached the temple, Botan slowed down a bit and looked over her shoulder at the demon.

"Remember, they can't see or hear us, but they may sense a presence." She paused and turned her head as they flew slowly through the building. "They won't know it's us, but they'll know it's a dead spirit of some kind. Depending on your attitude depends on what type of spirit they'll assume it to be."

They came to a stop in a room with a giant statue. Seated on the floor was Yukina, and sitting beside her was a small basket filled almost to the top with tear gems. Hiei felt a pang in his heart as he watched her bring her hands away from her face only to put more in the basket. The room was silent except for the occasional sobs heard from the ice maiden. Moments later, the door slide open to reveal a rather depressed looking Kuwabara. Slowly he walked over to the sobbing girl and sat on the floor in front of her. Hiei watched the scene develop before him in silence.

"Oh Kazuma," she sobbed while looking up at him. "I'm sorry. I promised you I wouldn't cry anymore."

The orange haired boy gently took the girl's hand in his own. "It's alright," he soothed. "I'd rather you get it all out at once, than bottle it up and let it eat you away for the rest of your life."

"He was my brother."

"I know."

"I wish I could have told him, or at least that he would have discovered it himself." A small noise was heard as a single tear slid down her face and solidified before hitting the wooden floor below.

"I'm sure Koenma found him a nice resting place. He's probably relaxing in paradise right now," Kuwabara said trying to reassure her.

"But he must be so lonely," Yukina lightly snapped as she gazed directly into the boy's eyes. "I couldn't imagine dying without a family of any kind." There was a pause. "Maybe you could ask Koenma to return him to life, or at least to let me see him once last time!"

"Yukina," Kuwabara started, "You know I can't do that. We're not supposed to know what happens to the people we care about after death."

"Then how do you know he's in paradise?"

"I just do. Hiei may have acted like a jerk sometimes, but deep down, there's not a single drop of evil in him."

"Kazuma, I'd like to be left alone for a bit."

The orange haired boy nodded and stood before heading outside. Hiei remained still as it finally sunk in on him.

'_She knew,'_ he thought. _'All this time she knew I was her brother.'_

Without realizing it, the fire demon had subconsciously floated over to where Kuwabara was standing outside the temple. He watched as the boy placed a hand in his pocket and gazed at the ground.

"I know we may not have gotten along too well," the boy started, "But you were a good guy and a great friend. I wish that you could have been around long enough to find your only family." His gazed turned upward toward the sky and you could see a few tears streaming down his face. "We really screwed up that last mission. I mean what good are we if we can't even protect a friend. Where ever you are man, I hope that you're finally at peace."

Before Hiei could react to what he had heard, Botan whisked him away. The fire demon felt numb. He had always assumed that Kuwabara hated him based on the way he treated him. However, after that sad speech, he knew otherwise. Granted he would never admit it, but Hiei liked Kuwabara for the sheer fact that he was so honor bound. Not to mention he took care of his sister.

It wasn't long before they reach the next target, Kurama's home. Well it wasn't his home, but his Mother's. Shiori had asked him to stay after he finished school, and the fox demon couldn't say no to any request of hers. He had no intention of living at home with her for the rest of her life or anything, just until he found someone he wished to spend the rest of his life with.

Hiei and Botan flew into Kurama's room. Hiei lightly hopped off the oar, but since he was a spirit, he merely floated downward a few feet. Just as the fire demon was about to investigate the empty room, the door quietly opened and the red head stepped in. Hollering down at his mother that he would be retiring for the night, he quietly closed the door and walked over to sit at his desk. Upon sitting at the desk, he picked up a picture frame and placed his chin on his right hand.

"I guess that saying is true," he mumbled. "You never know what you have until it's gone."

"Heh," the fire demon chuckled, "The fox is acting more human than usual."

Kurama chuckled lightly himself. "Of course, I know you'd make a joke about me acting like a human if you heard me say that."

"Kurama? You know I'm here?"

Botan giggled quietly behind her kimono sleeve. "No silly. He just knows you well enough to know what you'd say."

The fire demon glared at the bubbly girl. Just as he was about to retort, a heavy sigh brought his attention back to his partner and crush.

"I just don't understand why you sacrificed yourself like that." Another sigh. "I could have dodged it easily."

Hiei walked over toward the fox to gaze over his shoulder at the picture. It was a picture the red head and Yuusuke had forced him into. Virtually one of the only pictures that existed of him.

"Hiei," the fox said effectively getting the fire demon's attention back on him. "Why didn't you tell me you loved me sooner?"

"I tried to fox," the fire demon mumbled, "Many times. But it was so hard, and I feared you'd reject me like everyone else."

"I know it was probably because you fear rejection so much." A tear could be seen slowly traveling down the red head's cheek. "I don't know if I feel that way about you, but I care too much about you to reject you." Slowly, Kurama moved the picture on his desk so that it was standing on its own. He then folded his arms and rested his chin against them while still staring at the picture. "If you had stayed, I'm certain something could have blossomed between us."

Once again before Hiei could respond, Botan dragged him off.

"I take it we're going to Yuusuke's now," he stated.

"Well, actually no," the ferry girl replied as they flew higher into the sky. "We're going back to Spirit World."

"Tch, so the detective really doesn't care about me at all."

"It's not that at all. Out of everyone, Yuusuke seems to have taken it the hardest."

There was a long pause as they burst through the clouds and the Gate of Judgment came into view. "Let me guess, in his so called anguish, he killed himself." The usually talkative girl remained silent. "You can't be serious!"

Still, she said nothing as they flew right up to the gates. The two were silent as they navigated their way back to Koenma's office. And for the second time that day, the fire demon stood before the demi-god waiting for someone to speak.

"Well?" Koenma asked, hoping the boy had changed his mind.

"What happened to Yuusuke?" Hiei demanded. The brunette bit his lip and looked away from the intense gaze of the demon's piercing red eyes. "Well, what happened?" Still no response. "Answer me!"

"We don't know," he finally answered.

"What do you mean you don't know? Don't you have tracking devices?"

"That's just it," Koenma said as his hazel eyes finally met Hiei's. "Yuusuke's unique energy signal has completely vanished. None of our tracking devices can find him. We don't know which world he's in, or if he's even alive for that matter." The demi-god paused to keep his composure. "He's been missing since a few moments after you died. I've had agents and ferry girls looking for him non-stop since yesterday, but to no avail."

"Why is he blaming himself?" the small demon questioned lowly. "There was nothing he could have done to stop it."

"Everyone knows that Hiei." The brunette sighed as he ran a hand through his hair and leaned back in his chair. "But you know how Yuusuke is." Koenma's gaze refocused on his friend in front of him. "So, have you decided you want to go back yet?"

"I still stand firm by my previous decision."

"Then you leave me no choice," he responded while leaning forward to press a button on his desk. "Bring her in," he said to no one in particular.

The large expansive doors behind Hiei opened slowly to reveal a beautiful woman. She was rather tall considering her origins, with icy blue eyes and icy blue hair. She wore a tattered white robe and looked rather rough and beaten. However, underneath all the dirt smudges and bruises, Hiei still recognized her.

"Mother," he gasped out.

"Hiei, I see you still have your father's eyes," Hina responded as she moved closer to take the boy in her arms. The fire demon made no move to reject the kindness offered to him. "My son, you must return to your life."

"I have nothing left there," he mumbled into her embrace.

She looked down at him as she slowly pulled away from him. "You have a kind sister who loves you and misses you deeply."

"How do you know that Yukina misses me?"

"Hiei, when you go to your final resting place, you can hear every thought about yourself. Even if someone else is involved." She paused as a slight smile appeared on her face. "Your sister talks to me every day before she falls asleep. It's her way of coping."

The fire demon said nothing and the two remained silent standing there. Finally Hina continued to speak.

"My son, please don't give up on family. I know our race gave up on you without even trying, but Yukina is trying and you're rejecting her. Please, return to life and give her a second chance." The ice maiden saw a nod from the demi-god and gave her son one last hug before being led out of the room.

The boy still remained silent as he turned to face Koenma. As he did so, the demi-god began to speak. "I'm sure you're curious about your Mother's rather plain clothing and the marks all over her body." He paused as the demon nodded slightly. "She's in hell Hiei."

"Why would you send an innocent woman to spend all of eternity there?" he burst out.

"If recall, your Mother killed herself." Silence fell over the room as the sad memory resurfaced for the demon. It was quickly pushed back down. "The person being judged could be a saint for all I care, but rules are rules. Suicides are always sent to hell. However…" The brunette paused to extend the anticipation.

"However what?" Hiei spat.

"However, if you return to life, I'll see that her sentence is considered fulfilled and she'll be moved to paradise. I'll give you a minute to decide what you want to do."

"I don't need time," the demon responded harshly. "As long as you swear she'll be in paradise for the rest of her eternity, I will return."

"You have my word," the brunette swore. "Now, you'll have to go through an ordeal to get your life back."

"I knew there was a catch," Hiei mumbled. "There's always a catch."

"Hey," Koenma said, "Nothing in the world is free. You have to give something to get something."

~TBC~

(**A/N**: The long awaited sequel is finally here! I don't know if there will be another story after this one, I haven't quite decided yet. This story is split into two parts. The first half focusing on Hiei and his quest to return to life as well as his relationship with Kurama. The second half focusing on Koenma and his search for Yuusuke. Some chapters will overlap. Like this first chapter here. In the second half, you'll read the parts with Koenma again, but then it will diverge into just Koenma instead of following Hiei. I hope that makes sense. As always, if you read it, please review it!)


	2. Chapter 2

~As always, I only own the plot. I don't own the series or characters, so don't sue me.

**Part One: Life and Death**

**Chapter Two: Cave of Trials**

"I knew there was a catch," Hiei mumbled. "There's always a catch."

"Hey," Koenma said, "Nothing in the world is free. You have to give something to get something."

"And what is this _something_ I have to give?" the fire demon questioned, annoyed.

"For Yuusuke it was essentially his freedom. Even though he's no longer the Spirit Detective, he is forever bound to me." The demon before him smirked and the demi-god blushed realizing how it sounded. "As in his soul is mine to do with as I please. If I desired for him to go on a rampage and kill all humans, he would have to obey or his soul would be painfully pulled from his body."

Hiei smirked at the lovely idea, but quickly pushed the thought aside. "If you have that sort of control over him, why don't you use that ability to order him out of hiding?"

"Yuusuke does not know I have this power over his soul." He paused. "He'd probably hate me if he knew. You know how defiant and stubborn he is when ordered to do something. I have no intention of using that power unless absolutely necessary."

The fire demon grunted. "If you're telling me I have to give you my soul to own, you can forget it."

"There are two major differences between you and Yuusuke." Koenma paused as he folded his hands and rested his chin on them. "When I revived him, he was a mere human."

"And I'm a full-fledged demon," he continued. "Meaning the price will most likely be steeper."

"Not necessarily." The prince unfolded his hands and leaned back in his chair turning it slightly to one side. "Seeing as you are a demon, I don't exactly have the ability to revive you."

"Are you going to continue with the vague responses or fully explain?"

Koenma chuckled lightly. "I have the power to do it, but I've only been trained in the ability to revive humans. The art of reviving demons has long been forgotten. However, there is still one way left; an ancient way that hasn't been used for centuries."

"What will I have to give up in return?" Red eyes stared blankly at the demi-god before him.

"Unfortunately," he started slowly, "Only the cave knows and you won't know until you reach the end, where your repaired body currently resides."

"Cave?"

"Yes, the Cave of Trials. It was once used long ago to punish demons that terrorized the human and spirit worlds. Long before the time of Raizen and Mukuro's rule over demon world. The demon would be placed deep in the cave without any supplies of any kind, and when they reached the end, they received their punishment. However, the cave was also used to revive demons and humans before the ability to do so was developed by the gods."

Hiei raised an eyebrow quizzically. "How long ago was this cave used to revive anyone?"

The brunette chuckled lightly. "That doesn't matter. It still holds its purpose. As long as you can make it to the end of the cave without dying, you'll be able to come back."

"I'm already dead."

"This is true. That doesn't mean you can't die again. If you die in soul form, you will cease to exist. The cave has the same repercussions as Yuusuke's spirit beast." The room fell silent as the small demon no doubt was contemplating backing out. "As much as I'd like to help you here, I cannot. It's something you must go through on your own. You can still decline if you'd like."

"No," crimson eyes met hazel in a fierce gaze. "I agreed to this for my mother's sake. I have no intention of backing down."

Koenma smiled as he stood from behind his desk and slowly walked over to the spiky haired demon. "I figured you'd say that."

Suddenly, the far left wall began to part to reveal a darkened hall with dimly lit torches adorning each side every so often. The fire demon cautiously took a few steps toward the parted wall before stopping to look back at the brunette.

"This is where your ordeal begins. As I said before, I can't help you."

"Will I need a weapon?"

"Most likely."

Hiei frowned quickly realizing that he would not receive a weapon of any sort. Grunting, he turned back to face the darkened hall before continuing his rather cautious walk towards it. Just before entering the hall, he quickly looked back to Koenma, only to see a look of seriousness and worry across the prince's face. Taking a deep breath, the fire demon took a few steps into the hall. Reaching out, he grabbed ahold of one of the few torches adorning the wall. Turning around, he noticed that the entryway was no longer there, but merely a small dip in the rocky wall.

"Tch, should have seen that coming," he grunted.

Turning back to face the cavern before him, Hiei began to cautiously walk forward until he reached a fork. Since this was a test to determine whether his soul was pure enough to be revived, he allowed impulse to dictate his decisions. His impulse pulled him to the hall on the left. It seemed like an eternity before he reached what seemed to be a dead end. The hall had dumped him into a round room, sharp rocks randomly scattered on the ceiling and ground. A dim blue flame roared softly in the middle. Red eyes stared momentarily at the flame, contemplating what to do. Should he head back and go the other direction. No, something about this flame was drawing him in. Almost as if in a trance, he slowly stepped toward the flame. As he got closer, his hand reached out to touch it. Just as he was about to touch it, the fire demon suddenly hesitated. It could be a trap the cave had set for him.

"Only one way to find out," he murmured.

Fingers barely grazing the flame, it suddenly flared out viciously, engulfing him. Oddly though, he wasn't harmed. Instead of heat coming from the blue flame, it was cool. He felt as if he were swimming in a pond. Suddenly a soft feminine voice boomed in his head.

"_Do you possess the wisdom to carry out your desire?"_

"Heh, only fools think they know everything," he responded almost instinctively.

Just as quickly as it had engulfed him, the blue flame seemed to dissipate around him. Had he chosen correctly? He was startled from his thoughts as a low rumbling from across the room caught his attention. The rocky wall seemed to part to reveal a dark hallway. The low rumbling suddenly got louder. His attention was drawn to the ceiling when some pebbles landed on his head. The fire demon's head snapped up only to see one of the sharp rocks falling down. He barely jumped out of the way in time. Realizing that all the rocks were falling from the ceiling, he jumped up to his feet and ran as quickly as he could to the doorway. Looking up, he saw a large boulder turning, ready to fall and block his only way out. Increasing his speed, he was close enough to the opening to dive through it, barely making it through before the boulder fell.

Unlike the previous halls, this one had no torches adorning the walls. In his hurry to escape the room, he had dropped the torch. Hiei slowly pulled himself up to his feet.

"Dammit," he cursed while pulling off his cloak. "What the hell was that?"

The fire demon ran a hand through his spiky hair. His speed seemed to be reduced to that of a normal human. Perhaps in order for him to proceed through the cave, he had to sacrifice certain abilities he had. There was no point in dwelling on that fact. If it's what he had to do to survive this cave and make it to the end, then so be it. Peeling the bandana off his forehead, he willed the Jagan to awaken. Red eyes closed and allowed the Jagan to take care of navigating the pitch black cavern.

Cautiously, the fire demon proceeded forward. The hall seemed to be never ending. He didn't dare run as a trap may be lurking somewhere in the darkness. No, much like Kurama's fighting style, he would wait this out and determine the best course of action from there. After a long while, he came to yet another fork, only this time, there were three paths to choose from. Staring at each individual path, only the middle path wasn't emanating a strange aura. The path on the left had a green aura leaking from it, and the path on the right had a red aura leaking from it.

"Well, red is one of my favorite colors," Hiei muttered as he headed toward the path on the right.

Luckily, this path wasn't nearly as lengthy as the previous hall. He quickly entered yet another round room, much like the previous one with the blue flame. The only difference in this room was the flame in the middle was red, and it did not provide any light whatsoever. Doing as he did with the blue flame, only not as cautiously, Hiei reached out and touched it. The small flame quickly flared out and engulfed his body. This time, he felt a warmth that seemed to pierce his very being. This sensation was new, he felt content and loved for the first time in many long years.

"_Do you possess the power to carry out your desire?"_ A different female voice boomed in his head this time.

"Power isn't everything," he responded instinctively yet again.

Just as quickly as it had engulfed him, the flame dissipated. There was a low rumbling from across the room. Just as his surroundings seem to grow dark, a soft green light poured into a small area surrounding the opening. Just as the rumbling stopped, he heard something shuffling around in the areas the light did not reach. Turning quickly, he attempted to use his Jagan to see into the darkened areas. Much to his dismay nothing happened. In a slight panic, his right hand flew to his forehead, only to feel soft skin.

"Shit!" Hiei yelled while jumping back and narrowly dodging some sort of attack.

Now that the cave had taken his Jagan from him, he'd have to rely on his other senses and instinct to win this battle. Suddenly, something shot out from the darkness and pierced his left shoulder, partially disabling its use. Cursing, he reached up and pulled what felt like an arrow out of his shoulder. The fire demon heard more shuffling, this time to his right. Turning to face the noise, something pierced his right shin. Closing his eyes, he listened for even the softest of noises. His ears picked up on a faint sliding noise coming from behind him. Turning quickly, he threw the arrow in the direction that sliding sound emanated from. A high pitched unearthly wail echoed in the cavern. The fire demon was thankful the arrow hit the target.

Reaching down, Hiei pulled the arrow through his leg, and tossed it aside. Tearing off part of his shirt, he tied the fabric tightly around his wound to help slow the bleed. The fire demon began to limp slightly as he headed toward the opening in the wall. As he reached it, he took a moment to lean against it the rocky wall to catch his breath. With each step, more and more blood had leaked from his wound. Hopefully, there wasn't too much left of this cave. Pushing against the wall, Hiei began to limp his way down the dimly lit hall.

Although it felt like it took hours to reach the end, it only took minutes as the hall was very short. The hall dumped into yet another circular room in the cave. However, on the other side lay his repaired body. His eyes quickly scanned the room, attempting to find another trial of sorts. The room did have a dim green glow, but there was no flame. Not wasting any more time, he sprinted for his body. As soon as he was half way across, a booming female voice stopped him in his tracks.

"**Do you possess the courage to carry out your desire?"**

"Courage?" he questioned.

Apparently only a direct answer to the question was acceptable as the green light began to oddly chip apart and fly at him. He tried to dodge them, but there were far too many. The fire demon shifted to blocking his vitals as his mind tried to think of an answer.

"Courage or not, if it's something you desire above all else, then nothing can stop you!"

The light razors stopped in mid-air before quickly pooling around Hiei. The green light the swirled around him, like a small tornado. After a few moments it dissipated. The fire demon quickly collapsed to his knees, various cuts adorning his upper torso. Red eyes gazed at his body through blurring vision. He felt his energy quickly depleting. All he needed to do was reach his body. Using the last bit of his strength, he began to crawl towards his body.

"Just a little further," he mumbled just a small distance from his body. Suddenly his arms gave way beneath him. "Almost," the fire demon groaned as his hand reached out in an attempt to touch his own body.

"Please," he begged before the looming darkness consumed him.

~TBC~

(**A/N:** Wow. Like a year and half since I posted the first chapter. So sorry about that. I am definitely going to do my best to get back into a weekly update for this series. I need to have all my fanfics finished by June as I got my work cut out for me this summer. As always, if you read it, please review it!)


End file.
